Until You're Mine
by Sabi-chan93
Summary: Kaito had always known when he truly wanted something. And he'd always made sure he got it. KaiShin, M-rated for yaoi (SEQUEL'S UP!)
1. Chapter 1: The Heist

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi (eventually)

**Warning:** BL, boyxboy, rated m for later chapters (I'm rating it now since I'm afraid I'll forget later)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic longer than one chapter ^^ I'll do my best to upload frequently as I have the story planned out

~Kaito's POV ~

"The Raven's gone!"

The place was crawling with policemen. Every one of them was hurrying up and down the many halls and sections of the ridiculously big hotel, yelling orders and directions. Determination was evident in their faces. They truly believed it to be the night they would finally catch the infamous phantom thief. This would be the day the police would capture KID. The moment someone had noticed that the Red-Eyed Raven was missing from its proud spot in the great hall, they were absolutely certain that KID was right under their noses.

He pushed his way through the crowd, adjusted his police uniform and cried out, "Nakamori, sir! KID's been spotted near the eastern fire escape. He's moving downwards, sir!"

Inspector Nakamori's eyes widened at the information, knowing that that exit in particular was fairly unguarded. He ordered every officer within reach to head towards the eastern exit and ran ahead to be in the lead.

The young man in uniform who'd offered them the crucial new piece of information was the only one not heading in that direction as he swiftly went in the opposite direction. He ran up the many stairs as he made his way towards the rooftop where he'd be able to fly off to a place where he could investigate the beautifully sculpted raven-statuette with its glowing red ruby eyes. Despite the police force's best intentions it had been surprisingly easy for him to sneak into the building in his disguise – and even easier to create enough of a diversion to steal the Raven off its pedestal. He felt the cool brush of wind across his face as he pushed upon the door to the rooftop. At the sight of another person on the roof he stopped mid-step. He kept his poker face in place as the person turned around to face him.

"That's as far as you're gonna get, KID," the person proclaimed with great confidence. He grinned as he immediately recognized his favorite critic, Shinichi Kudou, the high school detective who always made his heists more interesting. Where the police might not be clever enough to be a match for KID, Shinichi Kudou surely was.

Keeping the grin on his face he snapped his fingers and smoke wrapped around him. By the time the smoke had cleared he was once again clad in his signature Kaitou KID costume. The detective's face remained utterly unimpressed – and slightly annoyed.

"My, my," KID began. "If it isn't Tantei-kun!" The detective in question flinched at the name. He'd never figured out _how _KID knew he was Conan Edogawa but it clearly made him uncomfortable that he did. He quickly poised himself, though.

"Just hand over the Raven, KID," he said irritably. "And turn yourself in now you're at it." KID grinned at the annoyed look on the other's face. It had been quite some time since his Tantei-kun had bothered showing up at a heist and he had really missed the challenge.

"Oh, I could never do that," he laughed. "How would I ever see my favorite little critic, then?" Once again Shinichi flinched at the Conan-reference and narrowed his eyes. He had quite pretty eyes, KID noted in the back of his mind. Pretty blue ones. And the pretty blue eyes were still narrowed at him.

"May I ask how you're up here and not downstairs?" KID asked in mild curiosity. Not only had he fooled the police a few minutes ago, he'd even left little hints around the place to indicate which route would be more logical for an escape. The detective's face lit up with smug pride, the way it always did when he got a chance to show off his skills. KID felt like smiling. He really had missed the detective. Maybe for more than just the challenge.

"It was quite easy to tell that the all those little clues for your escape were just a tat too convenient and obvious. And judging from your previous heist it's clear that you prefer fleeing by flight as it makes you harder to catch," Shinichi said, once again beaming with confidence. KID summoned a pigeon. It landed gracefully on his shoulder while its master eyed Shinichi with a new realization: he _liked_ having the detective around. He liked the confidence, the smug arrogance and the thrill of having the full attention of those beautiful blue eyes. Three more pigeons appeared on his shoulders. He stepped further unto the roof until he was standing by the edge next to Shinichi. He conjured a white rose and put it behind the detective's ear. Said detective was just about to jump back in surprise and say something as KID snapped his fingers and was engulfed by a cloud of pigeons. Before the Shinichi could possibly see what was going on he jumped off the rooftop and into a nearby air vent, sending him straight down.

When he'd changed into his daily clothes he snuck back into the massive crowd of bystanders in front of the hotel. He held a pair of soda cans in his hands to secure his alibi and quickly sought out his friend Aoko who waited for him impatiently.

"That took you _forever_!" she yelled angrily at the sight of him.

"Sorry, the line was _huge_," he lied effortlessly and held up the two cans. A bit of her anger evaporated at the prospect of a cool drink, it was a really warm evening and standing so closed to the other bystanders had only added to the heat. She took one of the cans from his hands and proceeded to pout instead of yelling. She turned around to face a pretty brunette girl beside her.

"Luckily you were here, Mouri-san, or I'd have been bored out of my mind. Who the hell takes that long to get drinks?!" she said. "This is my friend Kaito, by the way." The girl smiled at him charmingly and introduced herself as Ran Mouri.

"Well, it was just so nice to have someone to talk to while my friend was working," the Ran laughed. "Oh, there he is!" She jumped up a little while waving eagerly at the figure coming out of the building next to Nakamori. Kaito realized with astonishment just who the person was as he waved back at the girl. It was Shinichi! He made his way through the curious audience.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ran. It took longer than I'd originally calculated," he said as he went to stand next to the girl. Kaito was split between wanting to regain the detective's attention and making a run for it before he could see his face. But he didn't have to make that decision as Ran turned towards him and Aoko.

"It's okay. Nakamori-san here kept me company," Ran smiled. Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Aoko's last name, obviously making the connection between her and the man he'd whose side he'd just left. Aoko just smiled at him, approving of anyone working to help her father catch KID.

"Hi, I'm Aoko Nakamori," she introduced herself. "You must be Shinichi Kudou! My dad mentioned you." He nodded with a slight smile on his face. He looked at Kaito who had remained quiet the whole time. Kaito felt a smile appear on his face at having the detective's attention once again.

"Kaito Kuroba," he introduced himself as he opened his can of soda to divert his own attention from Shinichi who just smiled at him with a polite, "nice to meet you."

It felt surreal to have Shinichi smile at him like that. The closest he'd ever gotten from their previous encounters were the proud smirks that accompanied the lengthy explanations of how he'd cracked the code in one of KID's warning letters. Kaito decided that he rather liked that smile. He liked it a lot. Almost as much as the smug smirk. It dawned on him.

Kaito had always known when he truly wanted something. And he'd always made sure he got it. When he was little he would look at a toy in a store and _know_ he wanted it and he'd stop at nothing in bargaining with his mother to get it. He would look at the larger piece of cake on a plate and _know_ he wanted it. Look at a video game and _know_ it was meant to be in his possession.

And at this current moment he _knew_ he wanted Shinichi Kudou. And he was going to make sure he got him.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi (eventually)

**Warning:** BL, boyxboy, rated m for later chapters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **This is officially the first time I've ever uploaded a second chapter! Yays~

~Shinichi's POV ~

He had about half an hour until Ran and Sonoko would show up on his doorstep and expect him to be ready to leave. They were going to meet up with Ran's new friend Aoko. Apparently Ran and Aoko had met up a couple of times since the heist. It made Shinichi glad that Ran was making new friends, she rarely did. Her only other friend, besides him, was Sonoko - and Sonoko and Shinichi didn't really get along very well. He poured himself a cup of coffee to get himself started. His stomach growled a bit but he didn't really feel like cooking. Hell, he _never_ felt like cooking. Maybe because he'd never really learned, and when he'd been Conan, Ran had cooked all his meals for him.

He sat down with his coffee and the newspaper, scanning for any unresolved murder cases he might have to assist in. Nothing big caught his attention but as usual the paper had an article praising him for his excellent detective skills. He smirked and glanced at the stack of fan mail next to him. He could try and deny it all he wanted, he liked the attention. Another article told the story about how Kaitou KID had fooled the police again and escaped with the Red-Eyed Raven. Above the article was a picture of KID from one of the previous heists. Shinichi felt his cheeks heat up a bit at the white rose in his hand. A rose similar to the one now lying on the kitchen counter.

The sound of his doorbell freed him from his train of thoughts. He put his now empty cup into the dishwasher and went to open up for his friends… well, his _friend_ and Sonoko. Ran smiled at him when she saw that he was up and dressed like promised. Sonoko just snorted and pointed out that he hadn't even put on his shoes and jacket yet. He rolled his eyes at her, once again thankful that Ran had made another friend. He got his shoes and his jacket, locked the front door and left with the girls.

"I can't wait to see the new café!" Sonoko exclaimed excitedly. "I hear it's all cute, pink and fluffy!" Shinichi shuddered at the idea of being seen walking into a café like that but didn't say anything. With all of his disappearances in the past he owed it to Ran to just go along with whatever she wanted. And she wanted him to hang out with both of her girl friends.

"Me too," Ran agreed, smiling happily. "And I can't wait for you to meet Aoko. She's really nice." Sonoko nodded seriously at the idea of meeting the new girl. Must be a big deal in the girl world, Shinichi thought absentmindedly.

"Don't worry, though, Shinichi," Ran said quickly. "She said she'll bring her friend Kaito so you won't be the only guy."

Shinichi searched through his mind. Kaito. Right, the guy next to Aoko at the heist. Well, that might make everything a little less … girly. In all honesty he really didn't have all that many friends either. He had Ran, Ai, Professor Agasa and Heiji – meaning that two were girls and one was an adult. He needed to get out more, he concluded.

They reached the corner where they were supposed to meet up with Aoko and her friend Kaito. And sure enough, the girl and the guy from the heist were bickering at that very spot.

The guy caught sight of them and grinned. The girl noticed that he'd stopped arguing with her and turned to see them, too. She waved merrily at Ran who greeted her back.

"Aoko, this is my friend Sonoko. Sonoko this is Aoko and Kaito," Ran introduced. Sonoko eyed Kaito with interest before sending him a well-calculated flirty smile. Kaito didn't seem too interested in her, though, Shinichi noted amusedly. In fact, he was eying Shinichi. He looked him up and down a couple of times before finally smiling approvingly. Shinichi blushed. _What the hell?!_

"Well, now that we're all together. Let's go to the café!" Sonoko said loudly. The other girls agreed and dragged the guys along. Just as promised the café was like taken out of a little girl's princess magazine. It was pink _everywhere_, the chairs had fluffy cushions and the tea cups had little hearts and teddy bears on them. Needless to say, Shinichi wanted to leave. Immediately. He sat down on of the two-person fluffy pink couches. Though there were enough chairs and couches around, Kaito sat down on the same couch next to Shinichi who shifted uncomfortably at being so close to someone he didn't really know. Once the girls had sat themselves around the same table a waitress dressed in a pink frilly dress and apron arrived to hand out menus. Shinichi rolled his eyes as he saw the names on the menu: Princess' cupcakes, Teddy Buns, Glitter Tea etc.

"Wow, I just LOVE this place already," Sonoko exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands together in joy. "Everything's _so_ adorable!" She squealed at the sight of the Teddy Buns on the table next to them. They lived up to their name, alright. Ran and Aoko seemed to agree and decided to order the buns. Shinichi heard a chuckle from next to him. He turned his head to see Kaito snickering. Shinichi raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You," Kaito laughed. "You look like you're about to through up from the look of the place alone." Shinichi couldn't keep a smile off his face. "I am. This is like stolen from one of those Barbie movies Ran used to watch as a little girl."

"Oh, you guys don't know anything. This place is awesome!" Sonoko scolded. Then blinked as she tilted her head and stared at the two boys for a while.

"You know, you two actually look really alike.." she stated. Aoko and Ran leaned in to look at them, too, and nodded their heads enthusiastically. "They totally do!"

Shinichi felt a blush sneak onto his face at the sudden attention from all three of the girls… and Kaito who was staring at him in what appeared to be fascination.

"Shin-chan's cute when he's blushing isn't he?" Kaito grinned and poked Shinichi's cheek. The girls laughed. Shinichi's face got even redder.

"Seriously. Don't call me that. Ever." He muttered irritably.

"Which? Shin-chan.. or cute?" Ran questioned through her giggling.

"Who the hell would ever think of Shinichi as _cute_?" Sonoko laughed.

"Oh, I think Shin-chan's really cute," Kaito said, keeping the grin in place. It was starting to resemble a Cheshire cat grin … and it was starting to scare Shinichi a little. Especially since he was almost sure Kaito was sitting closer to him now than he was before.

After finishing their nauseatingly cute buns, cookies and tea the girls decided that a walk in the park was a brilliant idea. Shinichi wasn't really in the mood for walking. It was far too hot outside. And the park was full of bad memories. He was rarely able to be outside without someone dying.

"Why are we in the park again?" he asked irritably.

"Because it's a beautiful day, moron," Sonoko snapped.

"It's still a beautiful day outside of the park," he muttered.

"Ran

! Tell your boyfriend to stop complaining!" she shouted. Kaito seemed to frown behind her.

"Shinichi, stop complaining. Sonoko, he's not my boyfriend," Ran sighed, sounding much like a tired mother. "And the only reason Shinichi is complaining is probably that the last time he was here he got _shot_."

Aoko and Kaito immediately turned their heads toward Shinichi, looking for confirmation. He just shrugged. No point in hiding it.

"Stuff like that just happens," he stated plainly.

"It _just happens_?!" Kaito asked incredulously. "How can you just _happen _to get shot in the park?!"

"Well, it just sort of comes with the job," he explained, not really seeing the big deal. Kaito just stared at him like he wanted to shake some sense into him.

"Only for you," Ran said bitterly. "My dad has the same job and he doesn't get shot at all the time. You're a serious trouble magnet, Shinichi." He shrugged again. It _was_ true. He often got shot at or otherwise hurt when chasing criminals and he never really thought anything of it. He considered it a part of being a detective. The only reason Ran's father never got into the same situations was that he wasn't as good a detective as Shinichi.

"And even if he's not hurt, he's always working anyways," Sonoko agreed. "You should learn how to relax. Like on a cruise!" She finished excitedly, as if suddenly remembering something.

"Ran, I totally forgot to tell you! I'm going on one of daddy's luxury liners this weekend and he said I could bring friends!" Ran and Sonoko jumped with excitement. "You can even bring Shinichi! And you two are obviously welcome as well," she added when she remembered that Aoko and Kaito were there, too. "In fact, it would be cool to get to know you better that way, huh?"

"That would be amazing," Aoko agreed and Kaito nodded next to her. "I'd have to check with my dad but I'm sure I can come! How about you, Kaito?" Kaito nodded again, this time with a big grin on his face.

So it was decided, Shinichi thought. Sonoko tended to get her way.


	3. Chapter 3: Suzuki Luxury Liner

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi (eventually)

**Warning:** BL, boyxboy, rated m for later chapters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **Third chapter! Yays~ I feel so proud that I haven't quit yet XD don't worry, though, I won't! We must spread the KaiShin love! There isn't enough of it!

~Kaito's POV ~

Kaito would never call himself a stalker. No, he was just persistent, enthusiastic and _concerned_. Watching Shinichi through the windows of the Kudou mansion was just his way of learning more about the detective. Furthermore, it was a way to make sure Shinichi didn't get hurt, since that apparently happened often according to Ran. Luckily the boy didn't get shot in the days leading up to the weekend cruise. It did worry him a bit that he never seemed to eat a home-cooked meal unless Ran stopped by with something. Usually he ordered Chinese, sushi or a pizza. He didn't have any parents home to cook for him. Kaito had learned that both of his parents tended to be out of the country due to their jobs as author and actress. Kaito had also learned that Shinichi had kept the rose he'd put behind his ear on the evening of the last heist. That really made him smile.

On the day of the cruise he was waiting for Aoko at the train station. He felt like dancing and bouncing since he'd finally get to see Shinichi – without sneaking around outside his house, that is. Aoko showed up on time and together they took the train to the station they'd agreed to meet up with the others. Aoko was really excited about going. She'd never been on such a luxurious ship before, and neither had Kaito… officially. He had been on a few as KID.

Ran and Shinichi were already waiting for them near the harbor. Shinichi had dark circles under his eyes which Kaito knew was from staying up all night reading his precious Sherlock Holmes novels. Ran and Aoko began chatting the second they were within a few feet of each other. Fine by him. It just gave him a chance to stare at Shinichi who was sipping a to-go cup of coffee with a vacant look in his eyes. Kaito wondered briefly if the detective was thinking about something.

Kaito grinned hugely when he discovered the sleeping arrangements. Naturally Sonoko had come to the logical conclusion that the two boys of the group couldn't share a room with any of the girls and so, they were now roommates. And that meant he got to watch as Shinichi was now going through his bag to find his cell phone charger. To be more specific he got to watch Shinichi standing bent over the bag on his bed. Quite a nice view, he thought to himself, a nice view indeed. He wondered how long it was going to take Shinichi to figure out that it wasn't there since he'd already sneaked it out of the bag to prolong his time staring at the detective's ass. Finally Shinichi sighed irritably and gave up his search. Kaito sneaked up on his favorite critic and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Aww, what's wrong, Shin-chan~?" he asked teasingly. Shinichi's eye twitched at the nickname but he'd learned quickly that Kaito wasn't going to give up the name – especially not if it annoyed him.

"I can't find my charger," he muttered. Kaito moved even closer.

"Maybe you left it at home?" he asked into Shinichi's ear, enjoying the visible shiver Shinichi got. Shinichi blushed but answered none the less. "No, I remember packing it." He shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "We should go meet the others."

The girls were already waiting for them in the restaurant. The Suzuki Luxury Liner really was huge. It had taken them half an hour to get there – which gave Sonoko yet another reason to complain about Shinichi. That appeared to be a hobby of hers, and it _really _bothered Kaito. He did smile, though, when he realized that the only two vacant chairs were right next to each other. He got to sit next to Shinichi again! He was really liking this cruise already. They sat down and immediately a waitress showed up.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Miss Suzuki," she quickly added while bowing to Sonoko, knowing just who the girl was. "My name is Mari Mokota and I'm going to be your waitress this afternoon." She smiled brightly at all of them. Kaito figured that she couldn't be much older than them. Maybe 21-22. The girls had already decided what they wanted in the time it had taken the boys to get there so they ordered first. Kaito just ordered the first chicken dish he spotted on the menu.

"And what would you like, hun?" she asked Shinichi sweetly while batting her long eyelashes. Her smile had turned flirty at the sight of him and Kaito felt like hiding Shinichi from her now-predatory gaze.

"Eh? Um, what he ordered, please," he answered absentmindedly, clearly not noticing the flirting which at first made Kaito happy. But then he realized how that might cause a problem in his own plan to win the boy. He slung an arm around Shinichi again, huge smile in place.

"Yay, me and Shin-chan get to be chicken-buddies!" he said happily. He subtly started rubbing circles into Shinichi's shoulder with his thumb. The waitress seemed to be the only one to notice but she got the message and lost the flirty edge to her smile, nodded and left the table.

"Chicken-buddies?" Shinichi asked blankly and Kaito felt the shiver under his thumb. He also saw the faint hint of a blush on the detective's cheeks. Well, at least the waitress wasn't the _only_ one who'd noticed.

"Yes! We eat chicken together – that makes us chicken-buddies! Fate brought us together to be chicken-buddies!" he exclaimed with great enthusiasm. Shinichi shook his head at him but Kaito saw the hint of smile on his face.

The food arrived in no time which meant Kaito (reluctantly) had to remove his arm from Shinichi in order for the two of them to eat. Aoko and Shinichi began talking about Aoko's dad and how he disliked having Shinichi around to help. Sonoko made it very clear that she saw no reason to add Shinichi to the heist scene as she was rooting for KID and hoping he'd never ever be caught. Kaito had to remind himself to agree with her out loud and play the part of the devoted KID fan instead of saying that it would be horrible if the critic quit working on the heists. He never wanted Shinichi to quit. He preferred dealing with Shinichi rather than Nakamori. Shinichi was so much smarter… and prettier. Ran stayed out of the conversation all together, simply rolling her eyes whenever Sonoko squealed.

After finishing their lunch the group left the restaurant to go outside and enjoy the sun. They watched the ocean for a while, small-talking. Their conversation was interrupted at the sound of an announcement over the speakers.

"Attention all passengers. At 3 PM the Aquatic Animal Exhibit will open its doors. Come see the wonders of the life at sea!" The girls jumped excitedly. Kaito shuddered, knowing what was bound to be there.

"We _have_ to see it!" Sonoko announced. "They have tortoises and huge fish (Kaito flinched) and sea snakes and other really cool stuff!"

Aoko and Ran both agreed. Aoko did throw a concerned glance in Kaito's direction, though.

"You're not going, are you?" she asked in a way that didn't make it sound like a question anymore. He shook his head violently. No way in hell was he going to be in the same room as those.. _things_! It was bad enough to be sailing on top of them – and the only reason he could accept that was the amusing idea that they might accidentally hit some of them.

"How about you, Shinichi?" Ran asked, in the same tone as Aoko, Kaito noted confusedly. Shinichi had a nervous and desperate expression on his face.

"I- I think I'll pass, thanks," he stuttered, while running a hand through his hair. Sonoko giggled.

"Shinichi's afraid of snakes," she laughed.

"It's perfectly normal to be afraid of snakes," Shinichi defended himself. "New research suggests humans have evolved a fear of snakes to improve chances of survival! Ophidiophobia gives you a survival advantage!"

The girls laughed. Kaito was just fascinated that he'd bothered researching something he feared. Never in a million years would Kaito google 'fish'. The girls were still laughing when they left the boys to go to the exhibit.

"Well," Shinichi started nervously. "I guess it's just you and me for a while then." Kaito smirked. He could work with that. He stepped close to Shinichi. "Guess you're right." He was now so close he could feel Shinichi's breath on his face. "So, what do you wanna do?" He asked in a suggestive voice. Shinichi's face turned crimson and the breath Kaito could feel on his face was turning shallow and rapid. Kaito took in the stunned look in those pretty blue eyes. He was just about to lean in when a voice from behind them interrupted.

"Watch out, you two! Big aquarium coming through!" A man in uniform yelled as he and another man carried the large water-filled tank passed them. Kaito just barely saw the long sea snake in the aquarium before Shinichi cried out in surprise and flung himself at him.

The men were fast on their feet with the tank and were out of view in record time. Since Shinichi hadn't moved away Kaito wrapped his arms around him. He'd never thought he'd see the day he wasn't the one trembling with fear at the sight of an aquatic animal. Shinichi was clinging to his shirt and breathing in gasps. Kaito rubbed soothing circles on his back and whispered comforting words, assuring him that the snake was long gone. It felt very different to hug Shinichi compared to hugging his friend Aoko. Probably because Shinichi was almost the same size as himself.

Shinichi removed his face from Kaito's shoulder and was apparently trying to calm his breath. He looked up and caught Kaito's eyes. Kaito smirked when the blush reappeared. He leaned in until he could once again feel Shinichi's breath on his face and …

"IiIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhh!" A scream came from a few doors down, interrupting the moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Murder!

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi

**Warning:** BL, boyxboy, rated m for later chapters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **from last chapter: yes, Shin-chan is afraid of snakes … because _I'm_ afraid of snakes *shudders*… and ophidiophobia gives you a survival advantage! XD Well, according to google, it does.

Also, this chapter is going to be an investigation-chapter – 'cause, hey, it's Shinichi. There's bound to be at least one every few days.

~Kaito's POV ~

The scream had barely ended before Shinichi had jumped out of his hold and was running straight towards the sound. Kaito followed closely. A few doors down was a long hallway and outside one of the doors sat a crying woman on the floor. Kaito recognized her. It was the waitress from lunch. Shinichi was by her side in seconds, asking her what was wrong. She pointed a shaky finger at the room she was sitting outside of. Shinichi looked into the room and a new serious look appeared on his face. Kaito went to stand by his side and peaked into room. It was a kitchen apparently. A man who looked to be in his late forties hung from the ceiling. Kaito jumped back in surprise._ There was a man hanging from the ceiling!_

Shinichi pulled out his cell phone.

"Megure-keibu! I'm currently on the Suzuki Luxury Liner M02, are there any guards or officers on this ship?" he paused. "Alright, can you call them and tell them to go to the forth kitchen, please! It's urgent!" He hung up and turned towards the girl and the other passengers who arrived to see what was going on.

"Listen up, people. No one goes inside that room, understood?" he said with authority. "Mokota-san, you should go sit down somewhere, calm yourself down for a while, okay?" The waitress nodded and Kaito helped her up. She hurried down the hallway and disappeared into a room at the end.

In no time, three police officers were by Shinichi's side. From their formal approach to Shinichi it was easy to guess that his reputation was not just for the newspapers.

"So, it's clearly a suicide, correct?" the officer next to Shinichi asked as he pointed towards the tilted chair lying by the body's feet. The other two officers were getting the man down. They rummaged through the man's pocket and found his wallet.

"Not necessarily," Shinichi murmured. "Name and age?"

"Yuhei Ikumine, age 48," the officer holding the wallet said. "And married" he added when looking at the ring on the man's finger. Shinichi nodded. "Get a hold of his family. He's hardly going on a luxury cruise alone." The officer next to him nodded and left.

Shinichi knelt by the victim to get a closer look at his neck. He frowned. "And now it's a crime scene."

"But he hung himself?" Kaito asked from the doorway. Shinichi looked at him as if he'd completely forgotten he was there. Then the serious look took over again.

"No, he did not. Take a look at the markings on his neck. They're clearly horizontal. If he was to hang himself, gravity would have made it so it was diagonal. The diagonal mark next to the horizontal one is clearly post-mortem so the hanging was staged after someone had strangled him. Strangled him with a completely different tool even. The horizontal line is far thinner than the diagonal one."

Kaito was in deep fascination with the professional tone. And somewhat disturbed by how Shinichi would know how to detect different types of deaths.

The remaining officers took notes of the deadly details and looked at Shinichi like he knew what to do next. That annoyed Kaito a lot. They were the professionals, shouldn't _they_ know what to do?! It didn't seem to bother Shinichi, though. With the serious expression in place he started looking around the kitchen for clues. It was kind of fascinating how deeply concentrated and focused he was. This wasn't like the smug expression when he was trying to catch KID. This was so much more intense and grave.

The third police officer came back after having informed the man's family of his passing away. Shinichi demanded to know exactly who was a member of his family.

"His 45-year-old wife Tamao, his 20-year-old son Kyohei, and his 17-yeard-old daughter Aya," The officer said while reading from his notebook. "Why is that important?"

"It's important because none of his valuable possessions are missing and thus it had to be someone he knew," Shinichi answered grimly. The officer looked confused so the detective explained again that it wasn't suicide. Shinichi got him to get the waitress to come back. She looked distressed when she was told it was definitely murder.

"Murder? Here? Oh, but who would kill Ikumine-san?!" she cried. She hesitated for a second. "Unless.."

"Unless what?" Shinichi inquired.

"Well, I don't know… it's just… I overheard Ikumine-san and his daughter having a rather ugly fight. Something about him disowning her…" She battered her lashed at Shinichi and Kaito felt like shielding him again.

Aya Ikumine was just as much of a flirt as the waitress. She kept flipping her long hair back, touching Shinichi's arm and smiling sweetly. Shinichi didn't fall for it, though.

"Ikumine-san-"

"Aya"

"…Aya-san, did you, or did you not have a fight with your father prior to the murder?" Shinichi was clearly getting irritated.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, making her eyes big to look innocent.

"Well, for someone who's just been told her father's been murdered you're taking it disturbingly well," he pointed out. She gave up the innocent attitude immediately.

"Fine, we were fighting. The old man was going to disown me 'cause apparently I _bring shame to the family,_" she said in a mocking tone. "Like he wasn't partying when he was young!"

She noticed the grave look on Shinichi's face and held her hands up defensively. "Hey, I didn't do it if that's what you think! Wanna talk to someone? Talk to my brother. He's the one who threatened to kick my dad's ass for some reason!"

They found the son Kyuhei in the restaurant, comforting his mother, Tamao. Kaito and Shinichi sat down at the table with them.

"Yeah, we had a fight," Kyuhei admitted reluctantly after his mother had given him a stern look.

"Your sister said you threatened him?" Shinichi asked. Kyuhei looked at his mother. She nodded.

"Well, I did," he said and ran a hand through his hair. "But that was only to get him to stop seeing that… _woman_."

"That woman?" Shinichi asked.

"I'd recently discovered that my husband was having an affair. My son was trying to convince him to stop seeing her… and things got a little out of hand," Tamao explained.

"Is that so?" Shinichi asked deep in thought. "Thank you for your time. Sorry for your loss," he said as he left the room.

Kaito watched Shinichi as they walked around on deck. His face was still all grave and focused and though it was quite fascinating Kaito really wished he could make it go away. He liked blushing, smiling or smirking Shinichi better.

"Any idea who's done it?" he asked. Shinichi looked at him for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I have an _idea_ but I'm not sure I can back it up without some proof," he answered. Just as they turned around a corner Kaito bumped into a woman who fell down on the impact.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he cried but almost didn't help her up when he saw who it was. It was that annoying flirty waitress, again. Apparently she'd dropped a paper bag when she fell. When Shinichi went to pick it up she panicked. "NO! Don't! That's private!"

In the paper bag was a bunch of pictures of her and the victim, Yuhei Ikumine, getting rather intimate with each other. Shinichi got a look in his eyes.

"Just as suspected," he said. "You were the mistress and _you_ killed Ikumine-san!" The police officers were right around the corner and overheard the accusing tone in Shinichi's voice. Mari Mokota looked like she was about to deny it but then the victim's wife was standing on the deck, too, and she cracked. Yelling about how 'that bastard' wouldn't leave his wife and even brought his family to her work place. The officers arrested her on the spot and called for a helicopter to come pick them up.

After giving his excuses to the girls Shinichi went back to their room. Kaito wanted to give him some space but only lasted about 45 minutes before he finally gave up and went there as well. Shinichi was lying on his back in one of the beds when he arrived. He lifted his head a bit in acknowledgment and Kaito went over to sit on the same bed.

"Hey," he greeted smiling,

"Hey," Shinichi returned the greeting, and some of the smile. Kaito wanted to say something but settled for violating Shinichi's personal space and laid down next to him. Shinichi looked uncomfortable for a few seconds but relaxed after a while.

"Something wrong?" Kaito asked. Shinichi just shook his head.

"Nah, just tired," he muttered. Kaito picked up the blanket on the other bed and put it over the both of them.

"Go to sleep then," he whispered. And to his surprise, the detective did… without even bothering to kick Kaito out of the bed first. Guess he finally got to see the detective sleeping up close.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Morning, Shinchan!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **Thanks so much to those who's reviewed the story. It warms my heart and makes me wanna post more chapters a day than planned XD

Okay, as for the chapter: detective work over – KaiShin moment!

~Shinichi's POV ~

The first time Shinichi woke up that night was because of the heat. He quickly discovered the reason. Aside from still being fully dressed, he and Kaito were lying fairly close on the narrow bed. Well, fairly close might not be the right way to describe it. They were pretty much entwined, with their legs tangled up in each other. Under normal circumstances it would make him very uncomfortable to be so close to another person but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it should. Since he'd already concluded that he didn't mind sleeping in the same bed he laid his head down – on Kaito's shoulder, where it had apparently been before he woke up – and went back to sleep.

The second time he woke up was because of the noise his phone made when it ran out of energy. He discovered that he'd pretty much buried his face into Kaito's neck and upon hearing his phone complain again he snuggled closer to get away from the noise. Kaito's arms were now around his middle, he noted in the back of his mind just before he dozed off once more.

The third and final time he woke up was sometime in the early morning. He wasn't usually someone to wake up early but the heavy feeling of someone else's eyes on him forced him out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and found dark blue ones staring back.

"Good morning, Shin-chan~," Kaito greeted him cheerfully. His hair was even messier than usual and kind of reminded Shinichi of a fluffy looking puppy. Especially with those big eyes and happy smile.

"Uhh, morning," he answered somewhat awkwardly. It wasn't quite the same, lying this close when the other person was awake. How was he expected to react to this? Shinichi had always been socially awkward and being put in such an unfamiliar situation as this wasn't something he knew how to respond to.

He felt the blush that tended to accompany Kaito's presence creep onto his cheeks. Kaito smirked and Shinichi felt a bit strange. He felt like he knew that smirk – and the gleam in the eyes – from somewhere else, someone else. Kaito didn't give him much time to figure out where and who as he hugged Shinichi closer in a crushing embrace.

"Aaawww," He purred. "Shin-chan's just _adorable_ when he's blushing!"

Shinichi felt the blush deepen and Kaito began petting his hair while still purring, "so cute, so cute."

"… what time is it anyway?" he asked into Kaito's neck. He felt Kaito nuzzle his nose into his hair … and _sniff it?_

"7:30" Kaito answered into his hair. Shinichi groaned. He was more of a sleep-till-lunch kind of guy. "So early," he whined.

"Aw, Shin-chan's not a morning person?" Kaito asked teasingly. Shinichi snorted and pushed himself away from Kaito's neck. Kaito was still smirking, he saw when he once again had view of the other's face.

"Not at all," he answered and briefly wondered why Kaito's hand was still in his hair. Kaito laughed.

"Aww, poor Shinichi," he laughed and the hand in Shinichi's hair moved down to cub his face instead. Shinichi felt his breath ghosting over his face. Kaito's thumb was now rubbing circles on his jar.

"You're not letting me go back to sleep, are you?" he sighed.

"Nope!" Kaito said proudly before flipping them over so he was on top of Shinichi. He grinned somewhat predatorily before capturing Shinichi's lips.

Shinichi's eyes widened and he was just about to push Kaito away when… he didn't. Instead he closed his eyes, put his arms around the other's neck and kissed back. The hand Kaito wasn't using to cub his face with was now running up and down his side. Kaito pried his lips apart and Shinichi felt a foreign tongue enter his mouth. The blush was practically burning his cheeks when Kaito pulled apart for air. Kaito looked down on him with a strange sense of pride in his eyes, accompanied by that smirk again. That weirdly familiar smirk. "So cute," Kaito said under his breath before leaning in again.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!" Someone was cruelly punishing their door.

"Shinichi! Kaito! Get up! We wanna go down for breakfast and Ran thinks it rude not to include you!" Sonoko yelled on the other side.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Kaito muttered. "I just can't catch a break here, can I?"

"Give us a few minutes to get ready. We'll meet you there!" Shinichi yelled back to Sonoko, right into Kaito's ear which caused him to flinch. He tried to push Kaito off him to get up.

"No!" Kaito said stubbornly and held Shinichi down tighter. Shinichi tried again to push him off with same result.

"You're really clingy, you know that?" he said while shaking his head.

"I know," Kaito said proudly. "We don't have to go. You don't even eat breakfast!"

"… how the hell do you know that?"

"Um… Ran told me," Kaito finished awkwardly, smile in place.

"Aha…" Shinichi said skeptically. "Either way, we're going. I owe Ran after spending all afternoon solving that case yesterday."

Kaito studied him for a while before sighing and letting go of him. Shinichi changed his clothes quickly, though it was rather awkward with Kaito watching him. With Kaito watching him with a smirk on his face. He blushed and Kaito sighed another "so cute" before getting dressed himself and pulling out his phone to check through the messages.

"Hmm. Aoko's impatient. Nothing new there," he laughed before texting back. He proceeded to the next text and frowned.

"What?" Shinichi asked while searching the floor for his left shoe.

"Nothing," Kaito said. "I just won't have a place to be the next couple of days, it seems." He threw Shinichi's left shoe from where he'd found it and Shinichi caught it gracefully. He sat down on the bed to put it on.

"How so?" he asked. From what Aoko had told him, Kaito lived with his mother.

"Well, my mom's in Florida and the house is getting gassed for bugs," he explained, holding up his phone.

"Oh," Shinichi said. He stared at the floor for a while and before he could stop himself, the words "You can stay with me, if you want?" flew out of his mouth. Kaito's head shot up, eyes full of light and hope. Once again he was really resembling a puppy. A puppy who'd just been promised a big treat.

"Really?!" he asked happily, full force puppy eyes in place. At the sight of those puppy eyes, Shinichi's heart absolutely melted. He'd have given Kaito just about anything with those eyes looking at him.

"S-sure. My parents aren't home anyways."

_A/N: yay, finally some KaiShin! Sorry about it moving so slowly (and you having to wait 'till chapter 5 for a little kissing) but I'm not really a fan of just having stuff like that happen out of nowhere in the first chapter 'cause when you think about it, Kaito and Shinichi haven't really met for real in the manga, have they?XD so it would be a bit too 'hey, I just met you, and this is crazy"-ish XD Also, I'm can hardly write them being cuddly without blushing little a little school girl, so I'm working my way up to the promised m-rating coming later XD Anyways, thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6: guest room

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **Ready for chapter six? Yays ^^ thanks for reading! And thanks again for the reviewers – I love you! And because I love you Kaito is finally gonna get some action 3

**Warning: **There's lime in this chapter!

~Kaito's POV ~

Of course Kaito already knew how big Shinichi's house was – he'd been there already – but since it would probably creep Shinichi out to know that Kaito had been spying on him, Kaito made a big a deal of pointing out its size. Shinichi just shrugged, not really seeing anything uncommon about the house he'd grown up in, and emptied the mailbox. Kaito noticed quite an impressive stack of girly letters, some pink and others with print.

"You really do get your share of fan mail, don't you?" he asked while following the other inside.

"I guess," Shinichi answered, but Kaito saw the hint of a smirk on his face. The inside of the house clearly showed that despite its size only one person was living there. It didn't quite have that sense of home that a house got from being filled up. It was too… clean, Kaito concluded. No one's sweater was left on the chairs, there weren't any lone shoes on the stairs and no dirty plates could be found anywhere.

"Are your parents _ever_ home?" Kaito wondered out loud. Shinichi was eye-scanning the newspaper from the day before and didn't even look up when answering: "Sometimes. But mostly not."

"Aw, Shin-chan's completely abandoned!" He said in a teasing manner, but really he was feeling kind of sorry for him. "Good thing I'm here to cheer you up, then!" Shinichi smiled briefly before turning the page and frowning.

"What?" Kaito asked and moved to stand behind him so he could read over his shoulder. He scanned the article. Something about a child kidnapper/molester being released from jail. "You know that guy?"

"Kinda," Shinichi muttered. "I'm the one who put him in jail in the first place." Kaito's eyes widened. Would that guy come looking for Shinichi?

"You think he's gonna pull something?" he asked with obvious concern in his voice. Shinichi shook his head.

"Probably not. I've put a lot of people behind bars and they almost never come looking for me."

"_ALMOST never?!_" Kaito repeated in disbelief and horror. "As in: sometimes they do?"

Shinichi looked at him like he was a child making a fuss about something insignificant. Like he'd had this conversation a million times before.

"Yes," he said in monotonous voice. "Some do. But it's never been a problem since the local police keep an eye out for me. We have a deal, sort of." He finished off in a certain end-of-discussion tone and Kaito decided not to argue further with him since he _was _already lying his way into the detective's house. His mother wasn't on vacation and there was (hopefully) no gas in the house (that he didn't already know of). He just really wanted to spend more time with Shinichi and when he'd realized the cruise was almost over he took advantage of the first idea that popped into his head.

Shinichi let him have the biggest guest room in the house. Though it was a nice room, Kaito would have really preferred to get to sleep with Shinichi again since that had turned out so well the first time. He smirked at the memory. He missed the blush he'd been able to produce. Sadly, Shinichi seemed to be getting so used to having Kaito around that simply throwing an arm around him and whispering into his ear didn't cause the cheeks to turn pink anymore. Kaito had tried it several times that day but Shinichi didn't respond as much. But of course that gave Kaito a reason to be happy_. Shinichi was getting comfortable around him. That had to be a good thing._

Ran had stopped by with some groceries for Shinichi sometime during the afternoon. She complained about him not eating right the entire ten minutes it took her to fill the fridge. "Maybe you can get him to eat some real food," she muttered to Kaito when she passed him on her way out. He took the hint and went into the kitchen to make something edible. Shinichi peaked into the kitchen around the time the smell of food started to spread.

"You're … cooking?" he asked hesitantly and went to stand behind Kaito.

"Sure am!" he proclaimed proudly. "Shin-chan's going to eat real food today!"

Shinichi eyed him skeptically. "'Real' food? You talked to Ran."

"Great detective skills as always, Shin-chan! Yes, I did indeed talk to Ran-chan who mentioned that you eat take out too often."

"Aha.." Shinichi looked at the content of the frying pan and nodded with approval. "Guess 'real' food can't hurt." Kaito felt some pride at the hungry look on Shinichi's face. Shinichi rested his chin on Kaito's shoulder.

"So, what are you making exactly," he asked. "Chicken?"

"Why of course! We're chicken-buddies, remember?" Kaito laughed. Shinichi chuckled which sent vibrations through Kaito's shoulder. Kaito tilted his head a bit to get a look of the other's face. The detective's cunning blue eyes were staring back at him with amusement. _So cute_, Kaito thought. With so little space between them Kaito couldn't help himself. He leaned in and felt like squealing with joy when Shinichi met him halfway. The kiss didn't last long but it didn't matter. He had proof Shinichi didn't mind kissing him now! "Careful, or the food's gonna burn," Shinichi smiled. Kaito laughed and went back to the food.

They ate in front of the TV since Shinichi really wanted to watch CSI .. or NCIS or whatever – Kaito wasn't really paying attention. He wasn't really that into solving murders. Shinichi only needed to watch a few minutes to have the whole thing figured out so Kaito didn't really get why he insisted on staying on the channel. Either way he went along with what he wanted. When they were done eating Kaito took the empty plates back to the kitchen. He was about to put them in the dishwasher but didn't as he figured the house could use some mess. By the time he got back to the living room Shinichi was reading one of his Sherlock Holmes books. Kaito smiled. He really liked those, didn't he? According to Ran, Shinichi actually considered Holmes to be his role model. He sat down on the couch next to him.

When Kaito finally got tired of Shinichi not looking at him he flopped his head down into the other's lap. Shinichi looked down at him confusedly so he sent his best puppy eyes. "Shin-chan, I'm booored."

Shinichi ran a hand through Kaito's hair and Kaito felt like purring.

"And just what do you want me to do about that?" Shinichi asked neutrally.

Kaito smirked and pulled Shinichi's face down to his own. "This," he answered before capturing his favorite critic's lips. Shinichi kissed back immediately and opened his mouth to let their tongues meet. Realizing how awkward their current position was, they parted and Kaito sat up. Shinichi smirked invitingly at him. He lost what tiny amount of self-control he had and glomped the detective. He straddled Shinichi to the couch and was just about to dive in for another kiss when his phone rang on the coffee table. He groaned in annoyance. That was so not fair. He moved to reach for the phone but Shinichi caught his wrist and dragged him back down.

"Let it ring," he said in a seductive tone that made Kaito's blood run south. He attacked Shinichi's lips again and heard the soft moan from Shinichi when their tongues met again. The detective wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Kaito couldn't stop his own hands from sneaking up under the other's shirt. He broke free off Shinichi's mouth and began kissing down neck and collarbone instead, captivated by the soft pants coming from underneath him. Shinichi jerked his hips up and Kaito moaned, feeling that the detective was just as excited as him. He went back to the other's face to catch his lips again in a deep and needy kiss. They moved against each other in a messy rhythm and Kaito felt Shinichi's hands in his hair, pulling just enough to make his hard-on downright unbearable. He thrust harder against Shinichi and they both moaned loudly as they came in unison.

Kaito fell exhaustedly down on Shinichi who nuzzled into his neck. Kaito sighed contently before asking the question that had been bothering him all day.

"Do I really have to sleep in the guest room?"

_Um, again… I usually only write fluff so.. this is my first lime and there will be lemon, too, at some point in this story. Keep in mind that I haven't written that before and don't judge too hard, 'kay? *puppy eyes*_


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

~Kaito's POV ~

Kaito got what he wanted. He got to sleep in Shinichi's bed. He found himself in the same position as the night on the cruise, with Shinichi lying half on top of him and nestled into his neck. It took him a long time to fall asleep as he couldn't help spending the first few hours just enjoying the moment. He really liked the feeling of having his arms around the detective. It made him feel like Shinichi really was his. When he finally did fall asleep he wore a satisfied smile on his face.

The next morning he actually managed to sleep until afternoon. He sat up in the bed and groggily ran a hand through his messy brown hair. It took him a while to register that the bed was empty. He heard some rumbling coming from downstairs and figured Shinichi was probably already getting started on his daily routine. He tried to remember what he'd learned about the detective's habits while spying on him. Shinichi's mornings were very monotonous. Every morning he got up around 12:30, went down to start the coffeemaker, went outside to get the paper and then sat down with his coffee and newspaper.

Kaito got out of bed when he heard the coffeemaker and went to the window in the hallway. And sure enough, there was Shinichi on his way to the mailbox. He opened the window with the intention of yelling out to Shinichi but was distracted by a figure looming in the shadows across the street. The sunlight reflected in something in the person's right hand and Kaito's eyes widened as he recognized the object that was being raised to point at Shinichi.

"Shinichi, get out of the way!" he cried in panic just as the man fired his gun at the high school detective.

Luckily, Shinichi had amazing reflexes and upon hearing Kaito's warning he quickly jumped out of the way just as a shot was fired at where he'd stood. The man in the shadows fled and Kaito ran down the stairs to get to Shinichi.

Shinichi was getting up from the ground looking confused and alarmed. He spun towards where the man had been a minute ago, comprehension invading his eyes as he clutched his right upper arm tightly. Kaito saw something red soak through the long-sleeved tee. He hurried to the other's side.

"Are you alright?!" he asked, completely terrified at the thought of Shinichi being hurt. Shinichi carefully removed his hand from his arm to look at the damage.

"Yeah, it appears the bullet only brushed the skin," he said relieved. "Thank God."

Kaito grabbed Shinichi's arm to get a look. Shinichi was right. The bullet hadn't entered but it _had_ left a shallow wound, and that wound was bleeding. Warm red liquid spread down the arm.

"We should get you inside. We need to clean this up," Kaito spoke worriedly. "And bandage it, too," he added after looking at the red arm again. Shinichi nodded absentmindedly, caught up in thoughts. Kaito took his hand and lead him back inside. He sat him down on a kitchen chair, vaguely noting that the coffee was done.

"Do you have a first aid kit somewhere?" he asked. Shinichi nodded and pointed to underneath the sink. Kaito rummaged through cabin and found what he was looking for. Shinichi reached for the kit as he sat down next to him. Kaito shook his head at him.

"I'll do it," he explained. Shinichi looked like he was about to complain but then just pulled his tee over his head in silence. If it had been any other time he would have loved to have Shinichi shirtless next to him but he had to focus on the task before him. He began cleaning the wound, relieved when it turned out to be even smaller underneath the blood. Shinichi gasped every once in a while but didn't say anything. After cleaning the wound, he bandaged it. He gently ran his fingers across the bandaged wound a little before shaking his head.

"Ran's right. You _are_ a trouble magnet," he sighed before getting up to retrieve Shinichi and himself some coffee. After sitting back down he stared at the detective, thinking of how many times stuff like this might have happened to him in the past.

"… comes with the job," Shinichi mumbled into his coffee. Kaito clenched his fists in aggravation. He wasn't going to tell Shinichi to quit his job as a detective, it made him who he was, but it still made him angry to know he could practically get killed any day because of his profession.

He sighed in frustration and left the room. Did he really have to just get used to that in order to be with Shinichi? He wandered the halls on the second floor for a while before stopping in front of a half open drawer that caught his attention.

He opened it carefully. Finding a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and a picture of little Conan and some other kids. With Ran standing behind them it was easy to guess that the picture wasn't much older than a few months tops.

He heard footsteps behind him. Shinichi came up to him silently and took in the sight of the picture with minor dread in his eyes. Kaito already knew that Conan and Shinichi were the same person but he couldn't very well just say that. Not yet at least. He held the photo between his thumb and index finger and raised a questioning eyebrow, very interested in what Shinichi looked like he was struggling to say.

"That's… um… one of the trouble magnet things again, I guess," he tried nervously, clearly still trying to piece his thoughts together to a coherent and reasonable explanation.

"And just _how_ did that happen?" Kaito asked. That question had been troubling him for as long as he'd known about Conan not being a real child. Shinichi sighed resignedly.

"I saw some suspicious-looking men when I was at an amusement park with Ran. I followed them into a secluded part of the park where they were clearly meeting someone they were blackmailing. Unfortunately, they saw me, knocked me out and forced a pill down my throat. When I woke up… I looked like that," he explained and pointed at the boy in the picture. Kaito felt the frustration return.

"So, you see some suspicious and dangerous types and _decide to follow them?_" Kaito asked, feeling upset. "Maybe you're not a trouble magnet as much as just plain _looking for trouble_."

Shinichi nodded embarrassedly. "I know it's stupid, it's just… I see something illegal… something unjust, and I just _have_ to do something about it. I can't help it, I guess," he mumbled.

Kaito's heart was aching at the defeated look on Shinichi's face, so he kissed his forehead lovingly. "I get it, it's who you are. You just have to understand it's not easy to care about someone who clearly doesn't care much about his own safety." Shinichi nodded and leaned on Kaito.

"Does Ran know?" Kaito asked, still holding the picture.

"No," Shinichi said sadly. "I was afraid of them hurting her. And when I finally got the antidote it had been going on for too long so I never really told her. I think she's happier off this way, even if I hate lying to her."

Kaito ran his free hand trough Shinichi's hair.

"Thanks for not lying to me, though," he whispered sincerely. Shinichi kissed him softly. "Like I could lie to you," he whispered back. Kaito hugged him close. It was nice to have one of their secrets out of the way – even if he _had_ known already. But that also left one big secret. His big secret.


	8. Chapter 8: Balcony Confession

**Warning: **an m-rated chapter, actual sex scene in this one, so if you don't like that… well then you probably shouldn't be reading it. Just.. you know, friendly piece of advice ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan (or Magic Kaito) –belongs to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **So, this is the part where we _finally_ get the whole secret thing out in the open – and the scene where we get to the juicy stuff ;3

~Shinichi's POV ~

He couldn't find Kaito. He'd watched his CSI to the end and realized that it was suspiciously quiet around the house – which is _very_ unusual if you're living with Kaito Kuroba.

He began his search through the house, starting in the kitchen since Kaito was the only one of them who actually used it properly.

"Kaito?" he called out in confusion. He hadn't _not_ had Kaito right beside him since he moved in, since Kaito not only _looked_ like a puppy, he followed Shinichi around like one, too.

He headed for the staircase to go upstairs and saw a snow white pigeon sitting on the railing. When Shinichi was close enough, it took off and flew upstairs.

Shinichi hurried up the stairs after it. He knew who that bird belonged to. It flew through the hallway and into his room. As he entered his room it flew out on the balcony. He followed hesitantly. There wasn't much light outside, giving that it was close to midnight, and Shinichi strained his eyes to see better in the dark.

Standing on the balcony, too, was a dark figure, hiding in the shadow of the large tree beside the wall. As Shinichi went closer, the first thing he saw was the pigeon, then the white shoulder it was sitting on, followed by the trademark white cape and hat. Kaitou KID.

He wasn't smirking like he usually was; instead he just said in a soft and sincere voice, "There's something I need to show you". He took off his hat and monocle, revealing Kaito Kuroba's face and messy hair. "'Cause I'm not gonna lie to you."

Shinichi took in the sight of Kaito in the KID getup. The look of awkward gravity. He smiled warmly at the thief. He really had hoped this moment would come.

"About time," he smiled. Kaito studied him Shinichi's smile. The smile turning into a smirk.

"You knew," he laughed with relief. Shinichi nodded and went to lean on the railing next to Kaito.

"Is this the part where you tell me how you used your awesome detective skills to figure me out again?" Kaito smirked at the look on Shinichi's face. Shinichi knew he had a certain smirk whenever he got a chance to reveal his discoveries. Ran had complained about it far too often.

"If you want to know," he laughed. Kaito leaned on the railing, too, smirking. "Do tell! Where did I fail this time, _Tantei-kun_?"

"Well, on the cruise I got the feeling that I'd seen you before – you know, before the day Ran and Aoko met – so I started thinking. And I came to the logical conclusion that you were far too focused on getting close to me for someone I'd _just met_. Logically, it made more sense that you'd made that decision _prior_ to the cruise. Possibly even prior to the day in that awful café," he explained.

Kaito nodded approvingly throughout his explanation with an affectionate smile on his face. He kissed Shinichi's temple softly. "Cute _and_ clever. But you didn't say anything?"

"No, I did not. I really do appreciate you trusting me enough to share this with me. Truth is important to me," he smiled pulled Kaito in for a reward for his honesty. Kaito kissed back eagerly and hugged Shinichi as close to him as possible against the railing. Lips moved against each other for a while until they finally pulled apart. Kaito stared into his eyes passionately. "I love you," he spoke, not very loud but with crystal clarity, cutting through the night. Shinichi could feel a nice warmth spreading within him.

"I love you, too," he said sincerely and kissed Kaito again, this time more desperately. He allowed Kaito to ravish his mouth and held on to the other's white attire tightly. The hands around Shinichi snuck under his shirt, caressing his chest and stomach, making Shinichi sigh into Kaito's mouth.

Kaito pushed off the railing and showed Shinichi up against the wall next to the balcony door, their mouths never breaking contact. Shinichi moved his hands up to the magician's hair to pull him even closer, if possible. Kaito groaned approvingly into his mouth and let his roaming hands sliding back to Shinichi's ass to pull him up. Shinichi found his legs suddenly around Kaito's hips and smirked into the kiss at the closeness. Shinichi moved his hips, rubbing their erections together and caused both of them to moan into each other's mouths. Keeping his hips moving in a slow rhythm, Kaito left Shinichi's mouth to start sucking on the detective's neck. Shinichi moaned as Kaito bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, and with the added thrill of their hips moving together, Shinichi hissed, "I-inside."

Kaito obeyed immediately, carrying him inside and dropping him on the bed. He sat himself across Shinichi's hips, straddling him to the madras while eyeing him with lusty approval before crushing their lips together again.

Kaito's hands unbuttoned the detective's shirt and smirked hungrily at the newly bared chest underneath him. Shinichi groaned at the feeling of Kaito's hand on his naked chest and pulled irritably on the other's costume, wanting to get closer. Kaito chuckled at his impatience and dove down for another kiss. Shinichi heard the snap of fingers and suddenly he felt Kaito's skin under his fingertips.

"Someday, I'm gonna figure out how you do stuff like that," he said breathlessly. Kaito laughed and Shinichi took advantage of the pause in the kissing to take in the sight of naked Kaito on top of him. Then he noticed; he was naked, too. Kaito smirked when he saw the realization in Shinichi's eyes.

"Okay, I'll admit, I'm impressed," Shinichi said and resumed his previous action of moving his hips up against Kaito's. They both moaned extra loudly at this, giving the newly found skin on skin contact.

Kaito kissed his jaw sweetly and made a swift motion with his hand and suddenly had a bottle of what appeared to be lube in it.

Shinichi lifted an eyebrow at him in wonder. "How did yo-, scratch that, why do you have that on you?" he asked perplexed. Kaito wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. "For this very moment, Shin-chan," he answered. "And aren't you glad I have it?"

Shinichi laughed at the look on his face. "Guess so."

Kaito ran his hands over Shinichi's thighs before spreading his legs for them to wrap around him again. Shinichi felt the lube-covered finger enter him and dragged Kaito down for another kiss for distraction. Kaito's tongue met his as another finger joined the first. Shinichi wiggled a bit from slight pain and discomfort but was quickly distracted again as the kiss grew hungrier. The fingers began moving around and Shinichi moaned.

Kaito smirked against his mouth and a moment later removed the fingers. Shinichi was just about to complain about the loss but instead groaned as the magician slowly entered him. His nails dug into Kaito's shoulder due to the pain.

After taking his time getting used to the feeling, he nodded his consent and Kaito began moving. Though it was uncomfortable and painful at first, it eventually turned into pleasure. Kaito thrust in harder and Shinichi threw his head back from a sudden overflow of pleasure.

"_Holy sh_-," he moaned loudly and gripped Kaito's now extremely messy hair tightly again while arching his back. Kaito took the hint and kept at hitting the same spot in a faster pace, grunting out Shinichi's name, still with half a smirk on his face.

"Mm, Kaito!" Shinichi yelled out when Kaito's hand began stroking him. Shortly after, heat coiled in his middle and he came on their stomachs. A few thrust later and he felt Kaito come inside him with a hissing "_Shinichi_".

Kaito pulled out and collapsed next to him, dragging him close. Shinichi nuzzled into his chest and inhaled the scent of sweat and sex. Kaito stroked his hair lovingly.

"Wow," he breathed out contently. Shinichi felt a smile creep onto his face. "Wow indeed," he agreed and kissed the chest in front of him.

"We're definitely doing that again," Kaito said before yawning. Shinichi just nodded and submitted to his heavy eyelids. They didn't really bother getting under the blanket and Shinichi quickly fell asleep in the other's arms like he had the previous nights – with the slight difference of them being naked this time.

_This took me a little long to write since I've never written an actual sex-scene before – you know, aside from the dry-humping in a previous chapter. It might not be brilliant but I'm a bit proud of it simply because I actually did it! Admittedly, I was blushing throughout most of the chapter, but still! I made it! _


	9. Chapter 9: The Wonders of Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **So, having survived my attempt at yaoi, let's move back to familiar ground; fluffiness ^^

~Shinichi's POV ~

Shinichi awoke when he heard someone walk around in his room. From his hiding place underneath the pillows he could see Kaito putting on a shirt. Kaito caught sight of him in the mirror, grinned and spun around to jump onto the bed. Shinichi groaned when he landed on him. The comforting pillow disappeared from his grasp and instead he received a full view of the dark blue eyes and handsome grin of Kaito's face.

"Good morning, Shin-chan!" he greeted eagerly with hands planted on both sides of Shinichi's head.

"Morning," he smiled. "Why are you up already?"

"Because it's a beautiful day!" Kaito answered enthusiastically and kissed Shinichi's nose. Shinichi rolled his eyes but couldn't quite lose the smile on his face. Kaito studied him for a while, taking in the drowsy face Shinichi knew he had.

"Aw, Shin-chan's tired," he cooed. "Tell you what, how about you take your time getting up and shower, and then I'll make breakfast – 'cause hey, you're bound to eat actual breakfast _sometime_."

Shinichi just nodded tiredly. Kaito grinned, kissed him and left the room, which gave Shinichi the opportunity to reclaim his pillow to hide under it again. He hid from the daylight for a few minutes before finally caving in. He made his way out of his cave of blankets and pillows and flinched when his feet came in contact with the icy floor. He slowly went into the bathroom. He sighed contently when the hot water poured down on him. It was a nice contrast to the cold floor. He could honestly have stayed in the shower forever, he thought, but eventually got out after scrubbing himself clean.

The room was far chillier than the steaming bathroom so he got dressed quickly. He could smell the scent of food coming from downstairs and for the first time in years, his stomach actually growled before lunch.

He entered the kitchen and saw Kaito standing by the stove, apparently making scrambled eggs and bacon. He went to stand by Kaito's side, leaning on his shoulder. "I didn't even know I _had_ eggs, or bacon," he muttered amusedly. Kaito grinned.

"All thanks to Ran-chan!" Then his face got a little more serious. "But I used up the last of your coffee so we should probably get some more of that since you can't get up without it."

Shinichi nodded in agreement. No way was he going without coffee. Kaito gestured for him to sit down by the table, so he did.

Shinichi eyed the food put in front of him with great interest and felt his stomach growl again. He could get used to having Kaito cook for him. Just like he could very much get used to Kaito living with him. It was _way _better than living in the huge house on his own. And that was quite lucky, since Kaito didn't appear to have any plans of moving out anytime soon. Shinichi wondered briefly if Kaito's house really was being gassed or this had been another one of Kaito's ways to get closer to him.

After finishing the delicious breakfast, they left the house to get more coffee. Since it was past noon already, the streets were full of people. A group of girls a few meters ahead were eyeing Shinichi and giggling. He could vaguely make out the words 'detective' and 'Kudou' and could quickly guess why they had stars in their eyes. Fangirls. Even without being arrogant, Shinichi admitted to having a few (or a lot) of them. Kaito seemed to gradually get more irritated and eventually grabbed Shinichi's hand to intertwine their fingers. Shinichi smirked.

"Aw, is Kai-chan jealous?" he teased in the same tone Kaito used whenever he made fun of him, and for the first time ever he actually thought he saw the faint hint of a blush on Kaito's cheeks. It vanished quickly, though, as it was replaced with a grin.

"Of course!" he exclaimed in a tone of mock-seriousness. "Everyone should know Shin-chan's not available. We should get you a collar or something, like with a dog tag." Shinichi laughed at the lights Kaito got in his eyes at the idea.

The girls were somehow blushing and giggling even more at the sight of the intertwined fingers. They arrived in front of the grocery store closest to his house.

When he stopped in front of the store, his keys slipped out of his pocket. He dove down to get them.

"_Craaash!"_

The sound of the shop window breaking over his head made put him in a state of full alert. He felt Kaito dragging him by his arm, away from the broken window.

"You okay?" Kaito asked urgently, his eyes fixed on a point in the distance.

".. uh, yeah, I think," was all he had time to say before Kaito ran away towards the point he'd been staring at previously.


	10. Chapter 10: Yuji Nikaido

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **To LeiaMordio: thanks so much for reviewing! As for your question as to how long this is going to be: I'm really sorry, but the story is planned to end soon (in like, 1 or 2 chapters). But I might make a sequel story someday if I feel like enough people would want me to – and if I feel like it myself. But as of right now, I don't have enough plot ideas lying around, so it might not be anytime soon ^^' sorry.

~Kaito's POV ~

Kaito ran as fast as he could through the narrow alleyway he'd seen the man disappear into. He'd had a feeling he and Shinichi were being followed on their way to get more coffee, and he'd seen the man and his gun the second the shot was fired. Luckily, Shinichi had dropped his keys and hadn't been hurt, but Kaito absolutely refused to let this man get away. Anyone who was a thread to Shinichi had to be put back in jail where they belonged – this man included.

The day Shinichi had been shot at in front of his house Kaito had taken a mental picture of the guy and searched through the old newspapers to discover that this man was in fact the very one who'd just been released from prison. Which meant that he was a threat to not only Shinichi but little kids as well. He'd recognized the shooter at the grocery store to be that very same man: Yuji Nikaido, a surprisingly normal-looking ex-banker – with a really ugly mustache that made him easy to recognize.

He spotted the man running up some fire escape. Kaito felt smug. He knew that building. He'd incorporated it in several of his heists and knew for a fact that it was still packed with his pranks and booby-traps. And by the time the man was reaching the top of the building, he'd activated a whole bunch of them. Giant pink gum bubbles exploded around Nikaido's feet, trapping him up to his ankles in the gooey stuff. He tried in vain to pull himself free, which only made the gum expand to mid-thigh.

At the sight of Kaito the man pulled his gun, pointing it him, as he clearly recognized him from hanging around Shinichi. Kaito snapped his finger and one of his trained pigeons flew out of from under the fire escape and pecked the hand holding the gun. Nikaido yelped and dropped the gun just out of his reach. Shinichi came up the stairs just as Kaito picked up the weapon. His eyes widened in recognition at the sight of Nikaido, but then narrowed in hatred. He was obviously not a fan of the child molester – and who could blame him, especially with all the little kids he was friends with as Conan. Kaito wondered briefly if one of them had been a victim to this man.

The man caught sight of Shinichi, too and a wild, animalistic look of pure loathing appeared on his mustached face. "_You_!" he hissed. "It's all your fault! You ruined my life, you damn brat! Making the cops show up on my door – my wife fucking left me because of you!"

Shinichi's face was stoic. He'd heard this speech before. By the looks of it - many, many times before.

"I didn't put you in jail alone, you know. It's your own fault for breaking the law and hurting innocent children. The only good thing you did was leaving enough evidence behind to prove it," Shinichi spoke in a cold voice.

The pink gum had dried in some places and was beginning to crack as the man thrashed furiously at Shinichi's words. Kaito pointed the gun at him. He wasn't going to allow him to get anywhere _near_ his Shinichi. No way in hell! Nikaido stilled at the sight of the gun and – Kaito guessed – the twenty pigeons joining the party behind Kaito. They tended to show up when he activated his tricks, knowing he would be there.

"Shinichi, you should probably call that inspector friend of yours. I think someone needs to go back to jail," he told the detective who was eyeing the impressive amount of birds around him. He nodded and pulled out his cell to call Megure, who Kaito was pretty sure Shinichi had on speed dial.

After Shinichi hung up, he glanced around the scene of the place. "You should probably clean up some all this stuff or we're going to have to answer some awkward questions."

Kaito nodded and signaled for the birds to go for the gum – which in reality was just a weird mix of sugar and other edible stuff, and not really gum. He kept the gun at Nikaido, keeping him trapped in a corner, so he would stay in place as the sticky pink stuff was removed. The pigeons ate fast and he whistled a low tune, signaling for them to leave, which they did. The man in front of the barrel of the gun looked less furious and more desperate. He looked like he genuinely considered jumping off the roof, but Kaito could easily tell from his character – his posture and facial expression – that he wasn't the type for it. In fact, he seemed to be slightly scared of heights.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and soon enough police cars parked at the bottom of the building. Four uniform-wearing men joined them on the roof, followed by Megure. Nikaido was handcuffed and pushed down the fire escape. An officer asked for the gun in Kaito's hand. He handed it over immediately, not really a fan of weapons. Megure put a hand on Shinichi's shoulder.

"You're alright?" he asked his treasured detective worriedly. Shinichi nodded and gestured towards Kaito, telling the inspector, that he'd caught the man. Megure nodded approvingly at Kaito.

"Well, Nikaido won't be bothering you again. I'll see to it myself," he assured them gravely as he left the roof, leaving them alone.

Shinichi threw his arms around Kaito and pulled him close. He could feel Shinichi's heart pound rapidly behind his shirt. Maybe he hadn't been as cool about the situation as he'd appeared. He let his own arms sneak around the detective's waist.

"Thanks," Shinichi sighed into Kaito's neck. "You're really awesome under pressure, you know that?" Kaito smiled and rubbed circles on his back soothingly.

They went down the stairs in silence and made their way back to the store, _finally_ getting coffee for Shinichi, who now looked like he really needed it.


	11. Chapter 11: Like together together?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **This is the final chapter of the story (save for an epilog) – from Ran's POV this time, hope you'll enjoy it.

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I might someday write a sequel – as in a brand new story where I keep the established-relationship part but otherwise have a completely different plot.

~Ran's POV ~

Ran glanced at her watch for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Sonoko was late, as usual. Aoko tapped her foot impatiently next to her, mumbling about Sonoko's ridiculous need for spending time with her hair products. While they hadn't been friends for long, Aoko hadn't needed much time to figure Sonoko out. They'd spent the last couple of days together, going shopping and visiting that adorable café, and the three girls had bonded. It was really nice to spend time with a group of girls for a change. She liked spending time with Shinichi, really. Sometimes, it was just really nice to do girl stuff without having a guy roll his eyes and comment on the illogical parts of a chick flick.

She might have been worried that Shinichi would feel left out if she hadn't discovered that he hadn't been alone the last couple of weeks. As it turned out, Aoko's childhood friend Kaito had been living with him. Now, Ran was very well aware that Kaito had been living with him the last time she stopped by with groceries shortly after the cruise. But that had been weeks ago, and she had figured that the boy would have moved out already. That's why she'd been really surprised when she'd called Shinichi's house and Kaito had answered with an enthusiastic "Ran-chan! How are you!" before explaining that he was in fact still living in the Kudou house. She wondered when the two of them had bonded so well. As Shinichi's best friend she should probably know stuff like that, yet she hadn't even really talked to Shinichi other than through texts in the previous few weeks.

"Hey, you two!" Sonoko's voice cut through the city noise. Ran and Aoko lifted their heads at the greeting and waved at the girl. "Sorry, I'm late. My hairdryer wasn't cooperating," she excused herself.

Aoko rolled her eyes behind her. Sonoko had about six hairdryers; at least _one_ of them was bound to work, so the excuse didn't really cut it. But to avoid any further discussion - and avoid being any later - Ran and Aoko kept their mouths shut and started walking in the direction of the cinema they were meeting Shinichi and Kaito at. They were all going to see some new romantic comedy.

Ran was a bit skeptical, though, since Shinichi had actually agreed to watch it. He hated those movies as much as he hated chick flicks, so she already feared that there was some psychological twist in the movie that would ruin the relaxed fun for her. Then again, maybe he was just agreeing as part of his 'making up for being gone for so long'-routine. As much as she enjoyed having Shinichi give her what she wanted, it really took out some of the fun to know that he hated it.

There weren't many people in the streets and she could easily spot the two guys waiting for them in front of the movie theater 200 meters away. They didn't seem to have noticed the girls yet, though, as they stood closely, talking. Ran found something about the situation odd. Shinichi was socially very awkward and would almost never stand that closely to anyone – sometimes not even Ran – yet he was standing so close to Kaito that they were practically exchanging air. Kaito was even playing with a string on Shinichi's hoodie without the detective backing away. They were both smiling and laughing, weirdly into their own little world of conversation.

"Sorry, we're late!" Aoko called loudly. "Sonoko had a disagreement with her hairdryer." The boys looked up synchronically, Shinichi rolling his eyes at the typical Sonoko-behavior.

"That's alright," Kaito grinned, still playing with Shinichi's hoodie string. "Me and Shin-chan almost just got here, right?" Shinichi nodded, but half looked like he actually had no idea how long they'd been there.

The group bought their tickets. Aoko and Sonoko insisted on getting popcorn and candy and dragged Ran along with them. On their way, Ran glanced back at the guys briefly and could have sworn she saw Kaito caress Shinichi's cheek. _What had she missed?_

Thirty minutes later they were watching the movie and Ran felt relieved that it seemed to be just like any other romantic comedy - and Shinichi hadn't even been complaining at all. She turned her head to ask Shinichi why he'd agreed to watch something he claimed to hate but quickly discovered that he was by no means looking at the screen_. He was making out with Kaito! _

Ran would have said something but was too shocked to speak. She watched as the boys were getting gradually more entwined with each other. Knowing how awkward Shinichi usually was, she didn't have to be a detective to figure out that _this_ must have been going on for a while. What if it had happened even before Kaito moved in?

_How could Shinichi not have said anything?!_ She felt mildly hurt and offended that he would keep something like that away from her. But then she remembered how the boys had been in their own little world outside. Even Shinichi who was such a good observer hadn't noticed the girls until they had been right next to them.

The boys broke apart and Ran caught the content smiles on their faces. Maybe it wasn't completely unrealistic that they'd simply been too caught up in each other to remember to tell her. It wasn't like she had contacted him all that much since they'd last hung out together. Her brief anger vanished. She wasn't going to be upset with Shinichi. But she was going to confront him.

Which she did when the movie ended. The group was eating burgers at a fast food place when she finally couldn't keep it in anymore and asked the question on her mind.

"Are you two together? Like, _together_ together?" she asked the boys sitting across the table, close enough that their hips were touching. Their eyes widened a bit at the suddenness of question while Sonoko choked on her soda and Aoko lifted an eyebrow, not really shocked.

"Why, yes! Yes we are!" Kaito exclaimed proudly and threw an arm around the now blushing Shinichi. Shinichi eyed Ran carefully, knowing her well enough to understand the slight edge to the question.

"I.. um… I was gonna mention that eventually," he tried. Ran shook her head to dismiss it and Shinichi looked relieved that she wasn't mad. Sonoko had recovered from her choking.

"Seriously?!" she asked loudly, clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes. "That's awesome! I knew you had to be good for _something_, Shinichi. I mean, you're pretty lame on your own, but you two together? That's so cool… and hot!"

Ran rolled her eyes at the girl. How typical Sonoko. One moment she thought Shinichi was the most boring person on the planet, the next she changed her mind to fit him into the gay category. Probably thinking he was suddenly going to go shopping with them or publically make out with his boyfriend or something.

"And you're living together?" Aoko asked. Kaito looked at her confusedly. "Your mom told me."

"We are," Kaito nodded. "Someone's gotta make sure Shin-chan eats properly." He winked at Ran.

"For how long?" Aoko asked.

"Indefinitely, for now," Shinichi asked. "It's not like my parents are coming home anytime soon, anyways."

Ran nodded. Well, at least Shinichi wouldn't be living all by himself then, and if Kaito made sure he ate properly, she wasn't going to complain.

She smiled approvingly at the two and watched as Shinichi visibly relaxed at the sight of it. He leaned on Kaito's shoulder and proceeded in answering most of Sonoko's ridiculous questions, though he avoided the more intimate once while turning more crimson. Kaito smirked, allowing Ran's imagination to fill in the blanks even if they didn't answer.

They finished their food and got ready to go home. Sonoko kept squealing at every little thing the boys did, wanting to know everything about the development - and driving Ran and Aoko crazy.

"Will you ever shut up?!" Aoko asked Sonoko irritably. Sonoko shook her head violently.

"Not until I see some actual action! Some proof!" She yelled determinately while pointing at the boys. "They are not allowed to leave until then!"

Shinichi looked like he was about to say something rather rude to the girl but Kaito cut him off by grapping his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. With tongue. Ran felt her jaw drop as she heard Sonoko squeal.

"There," Kaito grinned as he pulled away. "Now we can go! And I can have Shin-chan _all_ to myself again!" He took hold of Shinichi's hand and dragged him away, waving his free hand at the three girls.

"Bye, Bye!"

Ran watched her childhood friend be dragged away, feeling like she might have to work harder in the future to get some time with him. She smiled warmly at the idea that no matter how much she wasn't including Shinichi in her life, he wasn't on his own anymore.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N:** Here it is. The final part of "Until You're Mine" ^^ Again, sorry for not making it longer, but I'm afraid that if I continued it beyond planned I might abandon it – possibly in the middle of something, which I hate to read myself, so I wouldn't do that to you.

Thanks so much for having read my story! I really hope you enjoyed my first longer-than-one-chapter story.

~ Epilogue ~

"He's getting away!" Nakamori yelled angrily at his subordinates. Twenty men ran side by side with him through the halls of the museum. The phantom thief, KID, was far ahead of them – or so they thought.

The white clad figure smirked as he ran through a tunnel underneath the place. He grinned in triumph at the gem in his gloved hand, and at the thought of the police being led in the wrong direction by the hologram KID running towards the roof.

He got to the sewer lid that was going to be his entry to the streets above. He climbed up and through the hole, arriving in a dark and creepy alleyway, several blocks away from the museum.

"You really are predictable sometimes," a familiar voice spoke from the shadows. KID smirked as Tokyo's favorite high school detective emerged from the dark.

The thief laughed. "Only to you, apparently." He pointed in the direction of the disappearing sirens. He stepped close enough to see the blue in the other's eyes.

"My Tantei-kun," he whispered. Said detective grabbed his collar and dragged him in for a kiss. The thief met him halfway eagerly, letting their tongues meet as they explored each other's mouths again. He pushed the detective up against the wall of one of the buildings surrounding them, sighing contently at the familiar feeling of the other's hands, sneaking up under the hat to grab his hair.

They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes for a second before the thief finally let go of the detective, who smirked as he leaned close to the his face.

"See you at home," he whispered and pulled away. He made his way out of the alley, casting a final glance back at the thief before disappearing out if sight. The phantom thief smirked.

"See you at home, _Shin-chan_."


End file.
